One Rainy Night
by meowcubed3
Summary: A ghost story


One Rainy Night

The cold wind blew on Kristen's neck as streetlights started to brighten. The noisy hub of London's center showed no sign of slowing down as night approached. The relentless downpour seemed intent on driving Kristen into the British museum. Steeling herself, Kristen stepped into the vast building.

When she entered the magnificent white main hall Kristen wondered what had happened to it because of how different it was. The first time she had visited the spectacular room it had been bright with light steaming in from the skylight overhead. Now Kristen could see the storm filling the sky blocking out even the slender crescent moon

.

"Just one last look at the Rosetta Stone," she muttered, hoping to cure her fascination with the object, before she had to leave England. Kristen slowly wound her way around to the Egyptian wing and before long she stood in front of the massive black stone. Kristen remembered earlier that day when she'd fought through crowds to get even a glimpse of it. She could almost see the glints of light from flashing cameras and reflections of foreign faces from earlier that day. Kristen shook her head; she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Satisfied with her time with the Rosetta Stone Kristen began to walk towards the exit. She felt the glares of imposing statues frowning upon her. As Kristen walked past an ancient bust of Ramses II, she could almost hear him saying "You are not welcome here. How dare you gaze upon the mysteries of the past?" Kristen shivered and moved on to an eerie dark sarcophagus. Engraved with hieroglyphs, the black sarcophagus was over six feet deep. She leaned in almost expecting to see a mummy, but saw nothing. As she peered closer pressing against the railing Kristen could feel an ominous, an evil presence behind her. Slowly Kristen turned around, but before she could see what it was, she tumbled into the darkness of the sarcophagus.

Kristen screamed as she landed in a heap at the bottom of the tomb. Groggily, Kristen sat up. Something was wrong! Where were the alarms? The guards ? Kristen scrambled out of the sarcophagus and managed to stagger out of the Egyptian wing. As she ran for the doors, not caring who saw her, Kristen could hear the faint chant of "Isis... Isis... Isis... Isis..." Kristen frantically tried to open the doors only to find them locked. In vain, Kristen mustered all of her strength and rammed into the doors while screaming for help. The chanting got louder and louder. Running up the nearest staircase Kristen stopped to catch her breath. She had to find an exit! All the doors were obviously on the first floor. Going downstairs meant going back to that horrible chanting... No, she had to. If she found a door she might just live to see the dawn. If not, well, Kristen couldn't think of that.

Kristen crept around the main hall desperately searching for a way out as shadows the walls, in time with the ever growing chant of "Isis... Isis... Isis..." Just as she was about to give up all hope Kristen's hand brushed up against something- a maintence door! Relief washed through her, but as she turned the doorknob she heard laughter. Evil laughter, full of hate and resentment. Kristen swiveled to face the source of the malicious laughter, but all she could see were a pair of dark sunken eyes before the room was plunged into complete and utter darkness.

That night a new mummy was added to the collection of the British Museum, and if you ever go right before closing time after all the tourist are gone, to visit the Rosetta Stone, you might just hear the sounds of faint chanting and the screams of a young girl echoing through the halls. Maybe you will even see a pair of undead eyes, watching you, following you...

**Author' s Note**

**This a short story I wrote several years ago, after a trip to England. This story is one of my favorites, and though my writing has greatly improved since then, it will always have a place in my heart. I know that it's not really a vampire fanfiction, but it has elements of vampirism, so I thought it fit. Please review.**

**Ciao,**

**Meowcubed3**


End file.
